The Reason Why
by broodygleek
Summary: Set during "Showmance". It is basically the reason why Puck threw the slushy at Rachel.


Ah I was bored and wanted something to take me away from the stress of school. Sorry if it's not that great.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters even though it would be awesome if I did.

A/N: Happens during "Showmance" right after the slushy get thrown at Rachel's face. Her and Puck have had a secret relationship for awhile.

RACHEL's POV

"Eavesdrop much?!" Quinn yelled at me. I turn to face her. "Time for some girl talk man hands. You can dance with him, you can sing with him, but you will never have him."

Aww the cheer queen is trying to intimidate me. "I understand why you would be threatened. Finn and I have made a connection, but I'm an honorable person. I don't need to steal your man. I've got plenty of suitors of my own. (I smile as I think of the truth of that statement and start backing away) Everyday glee's status is going up and yours in going down. Deal with it." The next thing I know two freezing cold blueberry slushies get thrown in my face.

After wiping off most of the slushy in the girls bathroom, I walk into the girls locker room to grab the spare change of clothes I keep there just incase something like this happens. Which happens more then I'd like. As a walk to my locker in the empty locker room or so I thought, I notice Puck leaning against my locker.

"Your not suppose to be in here," I say walking up to him. Mad at him for the slushy and for the discussion last night about him not wanting to go public with our relationship.

"I know," he says evenly. "I was waiting for you."

I ignore him, and try reaching around him to open my locker, but he won't move. He doesn't seem to understand I'm mad at him for ruining another shirt. After few tries, I stop realizing he won't budge until we talk.

"You know I wish you would quit throwing your slushies in my face." I tell him pointedly and cross my arms to emphasize my displeasure.

He just looks to the ground and smirks at me. I freeze as he starts leaning in next to my ear and says "You make it taste better." The next thing I know he licks then kisses my cheek where some slushy was still lingering. "Mhmmmm blue-BERRY," he pulls away with a smile.

"That's not funny, Puck." I say with a pout. If he thinks making a pun out of my name is a good enough reason then he has another thing coming.

"It was kinda funny. Besides, if I didn't do it we wouldn't be alone here right now," he says as he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"If you wanted to see me alone, you don't have to ruin my shirt to do it."

"What if I told you I just wanted to get you top off," he says with a straight face, but a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

I scoff and start hitting him. "I knew it! Typical male." He backs away smiling, arms held up in surrender.

"I was just joking………kinda," smirking yet again.

I raise my eyebrow and start hitting him again. He's a step quicker then me and grabs my arm to pull me into a hug.

"Rachel stop. I'm sorry ok." He said with sincerity in is voice and eyes. I understand the double meaning to his words.

"Fine, I'll accept your apology this time," I say smiling.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"As he starts smiling too. Relief flooding into his eyes.

"Because you just ruined your shirt too. So I'll call it even."

"What are y…." realization dawns on him that by hugging me to stop me from hitting him, he inadvertently got slushy on his shirt. "I guess we are even."

My smile widens. "Yes, yes we are, but I have one question." I say in all seriousness.

"Oh yeah, what's that," He replied grinning.

"Puck, Do I really have Man Hands?"

He just shakes his head and pulls me into a kiss. Before I get too into it, I pull away.

"That doesn't answer my question mister!" I say poking him and putting my hands on my hip to show him I mean business.

He sighs "Rachel you don't have man hands. Don't let Quinn get to you. She just jealous because you're sexy (gives me a peck), more talented then her (another peck), and you have a boyfriend who is hotter then hers," he smiles and leans in for another kiss.

"Boyfriend? Do you want to tell everyone?" I ask looking at him with hope in my eyes.

"Yep, if you'll have me." He looks down nervously. "That's why I was in here waiting for you."

I squeal with joy and throwing my arms around him further ruining his shirt. "Of course I will you big jerk!" He pulls me into a mind-blowing kiss. Wow! I could get used to this.


End file.
